


Road Trip!

by TheRoseDrew



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: Short, sweet, and sad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woah boy. Okay this is a drabble that was a little down in my blog. It had no notes 'cause the blog was new, and I didn't tag it for whatever reason. I read through it, thought "Wow, this isn't utter garbage!", and ended up here. I hope you like it.

Ninja Brian could tell the moment Dan began to dedicate his time to her. It began with the usual small gifts that now meant something. Chocolates he spent a little too long picking out, or not getting flowers because he remembered she was allergic. All these things that wouldn’t have mattered before and shouldn’t have mattered now, now mattered. Like whether she was full after a meal, or if she had ever wanted to go back to a certain restaurant, or what she wanted for her birthday. And he would give her compliments, one’s he wouldn’t care to recognize usually. Like things about her scent that day and whether it was particularly sweet or the way her makeup brought out her eyes.

Ninja Brian could see everytime Dan hesitated to touch her, and everytime he lingered a hand on her arm. It made him furious and disgusted… and nervous. It was never that uncomfortable for him, when Dan had complimented a girl, or looked at her flirtaciously, or even when Dan had sex with her. Even Dan’s relationship that lasted a full year did nothing but make Brian roll his eyes and count the days until it was no more. Like every single relationship with every girl Danny had ever met. And previously thought: like every girl he ever would meet.

But she held Danny’s attention in a way Brian wasn’t prepared to believe someone could do. She told him things that made him smile, things that made him want to listen. She touched him in ways that made him open to her, ways that made him want more. She even… she even encouraged him. She told him to follow his dreams, helped him make a series of simple robots and pluck out silly songs on his guitar. And Ninja Brian was helpless to only watch as Dan was taken away from him. When he stopped showing up, and doing Danny’s hair, and making reservations, and providing gifts, Danny did all those things himself. And when he refused to go on adventures, and write music, and kill Danny like old times, Danny didn’t mind. So Ninja Brian, despite how hard he fought, despite how much he ignored it, hurt. He hurt everyday.

  
He stopped caring. He stopped killing; he stopped all communications with Danny. He locked himself in his room and meditated for so long that time had become just another meaningless contribution of a dying world. Like that, Brian rested. Until Danny interuppted him one night, his fingers gripping into Brian’s hand, and his eyes filling with water, wide and horrorfied.

“I was so close, to personal growth.” He sobbed it into the ninja’s shoulder. And in his weakness, Ninja Brian held Dan, and he left him cry it out. He let him cry out his feelings he had for her. He let him abandon all those words she told him. He let him forget how intelligent she was; he let him destroy how caring she was; he let him crush when she told him he could do anything. And the next morning, Ninja Brian already had their bags packed. And as he drove away, Danny singing his heart out in the passenger’s seat, he thought about how good it felt for things to be back to normal. He thought about how stupid he was being for feeling forgotten. He laughed at himself. (And he hoped the hard twist and burning in his heart were gladness.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm going to have a drabble series (probably not drabbles actually, probably the average one shot) that you guys will be able to prompt me on actually. I hope by the end of the week but I suck at time management so we'll see. Basically, get turnt my bros!!


End file.
